Juegos Tontos
by DrkMajo
Summary: PGSM. live ActionMinako, la idolo pop, oculta la verdadera razón de porqué se aferra al pasado y Rei descubrirá que uno no es como aparenta ser.ReixMina Ocurre durante los episodios..Spoilers!
1. Nuestro encuentro

Disclaimer: PGSM no me pertenece… ni sailor moon.. ni nada Vv… nada mas mis locas ideas… ni siquiera la compu es mia T.T.

Este fic es un SHOJO AI (ReixMinako), osea amor entre mujeres, si te desagrada el tema, ahorrate la molestia y ahorramela a mi y regresa a leer otro tema de tu interes, gracias!

Spoilers: Advertencia! Este fic contiene muchos spoilers de los capítulos de PGSM o Sailor Moon Live Action, como quieran llamarlo, asi que para los que no lo han visto les recomiendo que lo hagan… es divertido! Realmente te la pasas bien! Y si creen que veran lo mismo que en el anime o el manga… se equivocan! Naoko sensei no repite historia! (con eso ya les digo todo! Se van a sorprender!) PERO si no piensan ver el live action, la historia sola es bastante entendible pero explicaré algunas cosas que no pueden quedar claras.

Aino Minako es en el live action una cantante pop muy famosa en japón, el padre de Rei es un político y su madre murió cuando ella tenía 8 años pero vive en el templo ya que no quiere vivir con su padre (en los capitulos mas delante se explica porque). Los demas personajes son iguales al manga.

Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que deben saber por ahora asi que… disfrútenla!

* * *

Cap 1: Nuestro encuentro 

"Asa no hodou itsu made mo  
Te wo tsunaida yo ne  
Wasurenai kara ne  
Itsuka wa dakishimete ne  
Zutto zutto suki da kara  
Namida wa misenai  
Atarashii koi dekiru ka na  
Kinsei mitete"

"_A lo largo del sendero de la mañana, _

_Nosotros siempre tomamos nuestras manos_

_No olvidare eso, así que_

_Algún día, sostenme cerca de ti_

_Porque te amaré por siempre y para siempre_

_No te enseñaré mis lágrimas_

_Tal vez pueda encontrar un nuevo amor_

_Mirando a Venus"_

—Acabamos de escuchar la canción de Aino Minako, nuestra invitada del día de hoy, lamentablemente estamos llegando al final del programa, Aino-san fue un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros

—Gracias Heriku-san, fue muy divertido estar aquí

—¿Te importaría una pregunta final?

— Por supuesto que no!

—Todas tus canciones hablan de amistad, de confianza, pero también de amor… dinos Aino-san, tienes a ese alguien especial en tu vida de lo que habla tus canciones? Alguien que te inspire a escribirlas? …

—…alguien… especial…—dijo en un imperceptible murmullo.

Aino Minako, una ídolo de la música pop; este tipo de preguntas era muy común y por lo tanto, sabía bien que respuesta dar, sabía que era lo que debía decir, lo practicó tantas veces, lo decía tantas veces, entrevista tras entrevista… pero en ese momento un recuerdo del pasado, una sonrisa, una mirada, le hicieron quedarse en blanco. ¿_Alguien especial? Tuve alguien especial, alguien que me amó y amé mas que a nada… alguien que ahora no sabe que le espero, alguien que no me recuerda…_

—…Aino-san? —Minako miró confundida al entrevistador, para luego darse cuenta de donde estaba y despertar del sueño…

— Ah… lo siento! Pues te diré, que si tengo a alguien especial que me inspira a seguir adelante, a superar los obstáculos y seguir cantando…

—Asi! Pues dinos! Quien es?

—Pues… mis fans por supuesto! Gracias por el apoyo!

_Otro día mas… manager-san me dijo que tenga cuidado para la próxima… lo único que quiero es descansar… ¿porque vino a mi cabeza después de tanto tiempo? Juré que lo había superado pero…y ahora con los medios hablando sobre mi ingreso al hospital…_ Se acercó a verse al espejo, realmente estaba cansada, tal vez un vaso de agua y un pequeño descanso le ayuden a recuperarse. Al dirigirse a la cama una revista llamó su atención… _¿que hace esto aquí? _probablemente había salido un articulo sobre ella.

—El enemigo parece no ser capaz de encontrarnos. Creo que tenemos algo de tiempo —Artemis volteó a verla mientras apagaba el televisor. Ella solo asintió mientras miraba distraída la revista — Minako, te sientes bien?

—Si, estoy bien…—Un repentino mareo le hizo soltar la revista, estar bajo toda esa presión no ayudaba en nada con su enfermedad; llevó su mano a su frente y cayó en un sillón de la sala de su cuarto hotel y apoyó la cabeza en el en su brazo, cerrando los ojos. _No, no estoy bien… aun te extraño…Mars…_

* * *

Piii, Piii. Una mano distraída se movió para apagar el ruidoso aparato, ya era hora de levantarse para atender las actividades del templo y así poder tener tiempo en la tarde para ir a la iglesia. 

31 de Enero. Un año más de la muerte de su madre.

—Ami-chan? Hola, soy Rei, hoy no podré ir al Crown… voy a ir a la iglesia… si, por el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre… diles a las chicas… gracias, adiós —_será mejor que termine lo mas antes posible… hay algo que me inquieta… sé que hoy es un día importante pero… porque presiento que sucederá algo hoy… algo grande… algo bueno._

* * *

—Artemis, quiero ir a la iglesia hoy…

—Hace un buen tiempo que no vas.

—Lo se, quiero… relajarme un poco…

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, tomó su bolso y lo abrió.

—¿Cómo podría dejar a mi peluche favorito?

—Minako! .

—Jajajaja, vamos, entra!

El viaje a la iglesia fue silencioso; Minako solo pensaba en que tal vez, solo tal vez, con un poco de fe podría encontrar allí lo que necesitaba, lo que su corazón pedía y su cabeza le negaba. Tal vez allí, encontraría la paz que no tenía y la fuerza para olvidar y seguir.

Se sorprendió al no ver a nadie allí, lo cual resultó muy beneficioso pues no habría nadie quien pudiese interrumpirla, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, dejaría de ser Aino Minako la estrella de pop y seria Aino Minako, una adolescente normal.

A paso lento se dirigió frente al altar, se arrodilló y entrelazó sus dedos.

_Debo ir a comprar flores antes de ir al cementerio, siempre le gustaron las blancas, aún me sorprendo como es que recuerdo muchas cosas de mi madre siendo tan pequeña cuando falleció, tal ves sea precisamente por eso que tengo muy nítidas esas imágenes en mi mente, sobre todo ese fatídico día._

Para su suerte no había gente en ese momento, así que podría estar a solas sin que nadie pudiese perturbarla.

Hino Risa.

Se encontraba frente a la tumba de su madre; después de estos años, seguía leyendo el nombre en la lápida, aún sin poder creer que se tratara de su madre. Lentamente se agachó para poner las flores encima, se arrodilló y el dolor se hizo más fuerte, los recuerdos flotaban por su cabeza, aspiró hondo mirando la gran cruz que se erguía frente a ella, junto las manos y las entrelazó, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

—Tu madre debe estar contenta —Rei abrió los ojos y bajó las manos por la interrupción del padre —si vienes con tu padre, ella probablemente esté mas complacida —los recuerdos de ese día vinieron a ella de nuevo, esa persona sería la última con la que vendría.

—Padre —habló fríamente —el es un adicto al trabajo desde que mi madre murió —esta vez había rencor en su voz —no creo que mi madre desee eso — _no lloraré, no me derrumbaré por su culpa, pensé que estaría aquí, pero me equivoque. _Una comprensiva mano apretó un poco su hombro, dándole apoyo, segundos después su dueño se fue. El sonar de una campana le hizo levantar la vista hacia la iglesia.

_¿Cuanto tiempo mas podré estar así? Solo seis meses mas; quisiera un poco mas de tiempo… pero ¿para que? Si no tengo con quien compartirlo… a veces me gustaría ser más egoísta, involucrarme con la gente sin importarme lo que sentirán cuando no esté… me gustaría por lo menos estar a su lado, que esté conmigo y que me ayude a no atravesar por esto sola… la necesito… pero no, debo ser firme, todo esto es por el bien de todos… es por su bien… aunque… me gustaría que recuerde… si lo hace, tal vez todo sea mejor… esperaré por eso… _

Antes de salir se puso su gorra hasta llegar casi a los ojos y miró hacia abajo; era una de sus tácticas para que no la reconocieran por la calle, no la verían, pero tampoco puede ver a nadie directamente.

—¡Disculpe! —la voz del sacerdote se escuchaba asustado.

—¿Que ocurre?

—¿Podría ayudarme por favor? —con un gesto de la mano la condujo al lugar—si, por aquí —la reacción de Minako fue de preocupación y se dirigió rápidamente al perrito echado en el suelo —parece desamparado, está fatigado—No se percataron de la presencia de otra persona en el lugar que se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

—Que lamentable… —la tercera persona se sentó a su lado y acarició al animal de la misma manera en que ella lo hacia, al levantar la mirada su sorpresa fue inmensa… ¡_Sailor Mars! _Su mirada fue directa, penetrante, pero no le importó, su sorpresa fue muy grande como para notarlo; Rei giró su cabeza para verla ¿_porqué me mirara así? Tal vez se asustó porque aparecí de la nada. _Minako aun no salía de su asombro _¿porque esta aquí?_... _justo ahora… ¿porque?_

—Rei-san! Que bueno que estas aquí, por favor ayúdenme a llevarlo dentro, allí podremos colocarlo mas cómodamente

—Claro padre, pero¿Cómo es que llego aquí?

—No lo sé, lo encontré echado aquí, entraré para poder arreglar un lugar donde ponerlo, podrían llevarlo ustedes dentro? —para ese momento Minako se había recuperado del asombro y volvió a prestarle atención al padre, sin embargo, tener tan cerca a Mars… quería abrazarla en ese momento y contarle todo… pero su plan era alejar a todos de ella…

—Claro, no se preocupe —sus sentimientos la traicionaron por contestar así, debió haberle dicho que debía irse, pero que mandaría ayuda de inmediato; de alguna manera, quería mantenerse cerca de ella, aunque fuese un instante. Después de todo, no le diría quien era y después de ese día no se volverían a ver… por lo menos no como "personas normales"¿Qué daño podría haber?

—Gracias, llévenlo al salón de espera, Rei-san, tu sabes donde queda, me iré adelantando para arreglar el lugar y traer unas mantas —sin esperar respuesta, se fue.

—El salón no está muy lejos de aquí, así que no creo que sea mucho problema llevarlo hasta allí —en ese momento la miró a los ojos directamente pero esta vez sin la sorpresa y pudo divisar la fuerza en aquellos ojos, la misma fuerza que la amaban en interminables sueños.

—Es una suerte que estés aquí… —murmuró dándose cuenta que Rei lo escuchó perfectamente —Ah… no hubiese podido cargar al perro yo sola así que… —Rei solo sonrió… la misma sonrisa...

—Dicen que hay cosas que pasan por algo, no pensaba entrar aquí, yo solo estaba… —antes de continuar pensó en que diría… y la verdad no quería compartir su vida con una extraña… aunque por alguna extraña razón sintiese que no lo era —…cerca de aquí y decidí venir… y ya vez… parece que mi presencia era necesitada —el tono bromista en el que dijo la última frase hizo a ambas sonreír abiertamente, realmente se sentían bien estando así, a pesar de ser pocos los minutos de su encuentro. Cualquiera que las viera, diría que han sido amigas toda la vida…

—Gracias por venir en mi rescate entonces… —la respuesta de Minako ahora les hizo reír, realmente se sentía bien…

—Será mejor que lo llevemos dentro, el padre ya debe estar esperando.

Ambas tomaron al perro por los lados, sincronizándose con solo una mirada lo alzaron y fueron en dirección al salón de espera. Al entrar el padre estaba colocando un calentador para así mantenerlo caliente.

—Colóquenlo encima de estas mantas por favor…—así lo hicieron. El padre se dio cuenta que había olvidado una manta mas así que fue por ella —ya regreso, traeré otra manta mas. Desapareció por la puerta que momentos antes ellas habían traspasado.

Minako siguió acariciando al animal, podría ser grande, pero aun así estaba indefenso, necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidara, que estuviese con el, estar enfermo y solo no era nada agradable. Ella tenía a Artemis pero… Ver al animal así le recordó su propia enfermedad y prometió no abandonarlo hasta que estuviese sano.

Rei la observaba acariciar el can, de alguna manera veía angustia en sus ojos, en su rostro, en sus actos y no precisamente por el perrito enfermo, definitivamente algo pasaba _¿y porque me preocupo por eso? Si no la conozco... aunque… me resulta familiar… demasiado familiar... tal vez… ¿en el templo? _Rei acariciaba de manera ausente al cachorro cuando una textura diferente a la que estaba acariciando que pasó por debajo de sus dedos la sacó de golpe de sus sentimientos.

—Gomen! —retiró su mano rápidamente. Minako intentó esconder el inevitable sonrojo que sentía en sus mejillas por lo que siguió acariciando al animal y solo asintió levemente, una sonrisa imperceptible surgió de sus labios. Una escena familiar vino a su mente, una escena del Milenio de Plata en donde un acto similar había pasado, donde por primera vez se vieron. _Estoy segura que si sigo así ella lo notará, si mal no recuerdo, Mars era muy perceptiva… si mantengo mi mirada y me concentro en el perrito tal vez logre calmarme un poco… _Sin embargo su cuerpo no la obedeció y levantó la mirada a Rei, justo en el momento en el que miró hacia el animal. _¿Me estaba observando? Bueno Minako creo que es obvio porqué, uno no se encuentra muy seguido con algún famoso sin preguntarse nada. _

—Aquí la tengo —el padre se arrodilló para ponerle la manta encima y sin poder evitarlo, acarició la cabeza del perrito —parece que tiene un resfriado. Deberá estar mejor una vez se sienta bien.

—¡Menos mal!

—Padre —miró hacia la persona que le estaba hablando al igual que Rei —debemos irnos.

—Es cierto —se levantó a ver al perro, realmente seria una lastima dejarlo solo.

—Ah! Yo lo cuidaré!

—Yo también!

—Gracias, son de mucha ayuda.

—Todo está bien —Minako jamás lo admitiría, pero muy dentro de ella deseaba que esas palabras fueran dichas a su oído, en un abrazo cálido.

_Yo he escuchado esa voz antes, pero ¿donde? Estoy segura que la he visto… mnnn… no el templo suena imposible… además de alguna manera su cercanía me resulta familiar… cómoda… será posible… ¿una vida pasada?..._

—El clima está un poco raro últimamente así que no es extraño que pescara un resfriado…

—Es cierto, una amiga mía dice que cuando tienes fiebre es necesario tomar agua para así regular la temperatura del cuerpo… ¿crees que con él también funcione? No se si tendrá fiebre pero…

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar, así que sería bueno darle un poco…

—Traeré un poco —_Mars… me alegra ver que aquí también eres gentil y fuerte, no solo como persona, sino también como senshi. Se que en esta vida tampoco me decepcionaras._

* * *

—Aquí está —colocó el plato de metal que encontró frente al perro, e inmediatamente comenzó a tomar —parece que tenía mucha sed. 

—Si, buena idea la de tu amiga… ¿cómo sabía eso?

—Es muy inteligente, va a ser doctora al igual que su mamá… estoy segura que será una de las mejores… —se sentía notablemente el aprecio en su voz… el cariño a esa persona _¿Celos Minako? Pues olvídalos. _

Una vez que dejó de tomar, agarró una toalla que había conseguido al llevar el agua y así poder cercarlo. Distraídamente levantó la vista y vio una revista con una foto en la portada. ¿_¡Que¡Será posible! _Volvió la cabeza a su acompañante y la miró fijamente aún sin salir de su asombro. Regresó la vista a la revista, no había dudas, era ella.

—Oh… ¡finalmente lo sé! _—¿saber? Saber que? Oh! Será posible? Habrá recordado… finalmente… habrá recordado? Mars!_ Rei se puso de pie y se alejó de ella, Minako la siguió con la mirada, esperando expectante... _Dilo Reiko… _—Pensé que nos conocimos antes… —una revista fue alzada en brazos para enseñarle a su acompañante a qué se refería. _Después de todo… no recordó… un momento¿ no sabia quien era? _Este último pensamiento sacó una sonrisa de su rostro. _Sigues sorprendiéndome._

—Eh? —ahora era Rei quien esperaba una explicación.

—Eres la primera chica con la que me encuentro que no me conoce. —_Gracias Mars… me has hecho sentir por un momento que aún son una chica de tu misma edad… _Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en ambos rostros pero por distintas razones.

—No veo televisión muy seguido —dicho esto se acercó a su lugar y se puso de cunclillas —pero mi amiga es una gran fan. Antes fue al hospital para tener tu autógrafo.

—Si… ya recuerdo _—¿Por qué habrá estado en el hospital? Le pasara algo? Tal vez sea por eso que se ve tan preocupara por el perrito, tal vez de alguna manera se ve reflejada en él…_

—Jajajaja no se si debería odiarte o agradecerte… —Diciendo esto se puso de pie, caminado a través de la habitación.

—¿Que?

—La amiga de la que te hablo… suele cantar mucho tus canciones… ha intentado hacerme cantar una de ellas en el karaoke… y realmente odio los karaokes… aunque es divertido verla cantar… no se avergüenza de hacer el ridículo... —Minako se imaginó por un momento a Usagi deformando su canción de "C'est la vie" pero luego su mente se imaginó a Rei cantándola. _¿Así que no te gustan los karaokes? He aprendido algo más de ti hoy… _

—Jajajaja entonces que te parece si en vez de odiarme, nos unimos y la odiamos a ella? Tú, por querer hacerte cantar y yo, por deformar mi canción…

—Eso suena mejor…—ambas se miraron y volvieron a reír. _A pesar de ser una persona famosa es muy agradable y sencilla, jamás pensé que sería así. Ahora no me burlaré de Usagi por gustarle tanto y que sea su cantante favorita, realmente es un ejemplo a seguir…pero… que le tendrá así?... hay algo que le perturba… _—Así que… ¿aún los artistas van a las iglesias solos?

—Me gusta porque… puedo pensar sobre muchas cosas… —su mirada fija puesta en el animal.

—¿…Muchas cosas?...— _si, ahora estoy segura que algo le perturba…_

—Si… muchas cosas… —¿_que será? Me gustaría ayudarla… aunque es poco probable de que pueda hacerlo… no soy nadie para hacerlo. _El fuerte gruñir de un estomago las sacó a ambas de su pensamiento, se miraron y rieron frente a eso.

—Si tienes apetito —dijo Rei acariciando al perrito —entonces estás bien —otro gruñido le contestó. Minako buscó en sus bolsillos por algo de comer, a veces cargaba un poco de comida para ella o incluso para Artemis… pero solo encontró un par de caramelos.

—Todo lo que tengo son caramelos —se los enseñó, uno en cada mano.

—Probablemente no muy bueno para el —después de pensarlo un segundo le extendió uno a Rei. Ésta lo miró un momento antes de cogerlo —Gracias —_no necesitas agradecer Reiko… con esa sonrisa es suficiente… _

—No hay de qué, de todas maneras, como dijiste antes, no es bueno para el perro… por cierto, llamarlo "perro" lo encuentro muy impersonal ¿no crees?

—¿Crees que deberíamos ponerle un nombre?

—Si

—Mnnn… ¿has pensado en alguno?

—Mnnn… que tal… ¿Riki?

—Jajajaja suena bien…

—¿tu tienes algún otro que le caiga mejor?

—que tal… Taro?

—Genial! Le asienta bien… —la sonrisa en su rostro acompañaba la satisfacción en su voz.

—Taro entonces…

—Sip —Algo extraño en el ambiente la hizo alterarse… una energía… dio un salto poniendose de pie… _Youma! _Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la puerta de salida..._ Ah! Minako! _

—Ah, disculpa… —Acto seguido, salió de la habitación en busca del monstruo. _Tenía que ser justo ahora cuando… ¡pero que rayos estoy pensando! Debo concentrarme… ¿de donde viene la energía?_

—No puede ser… —abrió el bolso y sacó a Artemis —Youma, voy a seguir a Mars…

—¿Que! Espera!... Minako!

—Debo ir… —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación

—Minako!

* * *

Bueno! Aquí el primer capítulo del fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Espero poder actualizar pronto! Así que díganme sus opiniones esta bien? Nos vemos! 

Majo Arisugawa.


	2. No me arrepiento

Disclaimer: PGSM no me pertenece… ni sailor moon.. ni nada Vv… nada mas mis locas ideas… ni siquiera la compu es mia TT.

Este fic es un SHOJO AI, osea amor entre mujeres, si te desagrada el tema, ahorrate la molestia y ahorramela a mi y regresa a leer otro tema de tu interes, gracias!

Spoilers: Advertencia! Este fic contiene muchos spoilers de los capítulos de PGSM o Sailor Moon Live Action, como quieran llamarlo, asi que para los que no lo han visto les recomiendo que lo hagan… es divertido! Realmente te la pasas bien! Y si creen que verán lo mismo que en el anime o el manga… se equivocan! Naoko sensei no repite historia! (con eso ya les digo todo! Se van a sorprender!)

El capitulo anterior correspondió al episodio 17 del live action, y este tiene el final del 17 y parte del 18. Disfrútenlo

* * *

Cap 2: No me arrepiento

Corrió buscando al youma intentando sentir su presencia. Fue muy tarde, el padre ya había sido atacado, pero aún podría vencerlo para liberar la energía que le había sido robada.

—Mars Power! Make up! —_tengo que derrotarlo lo más rápido posible, ella se debe estar preguntando porqué salí así…_—Youma Taisan! —_rayos! logro escapar_.

Sailor Mars corrió intentando alcanzarlo, debía detener sus planes. Había más gente en peligro y entre ellas una en especial a la cual, sin saber porqué, quería proteger. Aun si su vida dependiera de eso.

Minako salio tras su encuentro corriendo lo más deprisa posible, tal vez podría encontrarse en peligro. _Mars¿Dónde estás?_ Su misión: proteger a la princesa y a la gente inocente de ese lugar, pero en ese momento no podía tener su misión en mente. Una prueba de eso fue que llegar al lugar donde empezó la batalla, no se percató del padre que estaba en el piso, le habían robado su energía. _Te encontré! Debo alcanzarte para —_Minako! —una voz la detuvo, sin embargo no quiso despegar la mirada de Rei, o del Youma como se repetía constantemente — ¡No puedes pelear ahora! —Su mirada seguía atenta —pero... —quiso sonar lo mas fría posible pero no pudo evitar que la urgencia en su voz la delatara. Debía tomar una decisión y rápido.

Y la tomó.

* * *

Llegó a perseguirlo hasta el auditorio de la iglesia. Ahora el youma ya no tenía escapatoria. Enterado de su situación el monstruo se dispuso a pelear con aquella extraña chica que lazaba poderes y estaba dispuesta a eliminarlo. Con aquella extraña chica de fuego en los ojos. Intentó golpearla con la espada que hizo aparecer; uno, dos, tres golpes, todos habían sido esquivados.

—Youma Taisan! —_otro fallo… talvez una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo... _El youma esta vez logró sacar un rayo de energía de su espada, dando en su blanco y haciéndola caer.

Llegó a tiempo como para ver que Mars estaba en problemas, sin pensarlo, corrió para intentar ayudarla.

—¡Espera! —la misma voz la interrumpió— ¡Espera Minako! No! —ella lo miró, dubitativa.

—Pero… —su vista volvió a Rei y sus dudas desaparecieron.

—Minako!

—Alto! —_debo hacer que se aleje de ella…_

—No! Vete de aquí! —la desesperación en su voz era evidente. _Por favor… huye… _

—Venus Power! Make up! —no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; en un destello de luz, la ídolo mas famosa de Japón se convirtió en una sailor senshi, igual a ella. No, no igual que ella —El Maboroshi no Ginzuishou esta aquí. Ven y tómalo si puedes —ella era la princesa.

—No puede ser… Aino Minako es…_Sailor… Venus… mi princesa… _—sailor venus se puso al mismo nivel y se preparó para lanzar un ataque, no obstante, notó que aún Mars no salía de su asombro.

Para Artemis era obvio lo que pasaba, Minako nunca había sido tan impulsiva, por lo menos no cuando se trataba de la misión, lo cual la calificaba, al igual que en el pasado, como la mas apta para ser la líder, su juicio no era nublado por las emociones… _excepto cuando se trataba de ella…_

—Reacciona! Después hablaremos de esto. Debemos acabar con el Youma! —sin necesidad de decir mas, pelearon, y de alguna manera, inconscientemente sabían lo que la otra haría, por lo que su coordinación era perfecta. Un solo gesto de Mars, y Venus ya sabía que hacer. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se percató de la sombra que observaba desde atrás. Mirándolo todo con detalle.

Sailor Venus saltó por encima del Youma intentando distraerlo para que su Crescent Beam le diera efectivamente, pero no logró su objetivo. _Falle… Ahora si es personal… _Con un contraataque, el youma cargó su espada y la lanzó detrás de Venus, haciéndola volar unos metros adelante con la explosión, para que luego huyera. Algo que Venus no permitiría jamás.

—Princesa! Estas bien? — Se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella. La decisión de ir tras el youma fue descartada inmediatamente, su misión es proteger a la princesa ¿no es así? Entonces debe encargarse de que primero esté bien. _No es nada personal,_ pensó.

—Estoy bien. Rápido, el youma! —impotente vio como lograba escapar —Sigue al Youma!

—Pero… pero estas bien?

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —para sailor venus lo mas importante era su atraparlo. Si Mars corría tras él podría unírsele luego para derrotarlo. No le gustaba perder —Dejaste que el youma escapara! —la sensación de derrota, lo que implicaba que el youma estuviese libre, el hecho de tenerla tan cerca. La combinación de esto logró molestarla, pero no con Mars sino con ella misma.

—Estoy decepcionada de ti —hizo una pausa y continuó —tal vez seas una senshi. Pero necesitas crecer mucho mas! —Esas palabras le dolieron, no lograba entender porqué la princesa se sometía a ese peligro. Solo quería protegerla. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así?

La expresión en su rostro hizo que Venus se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sabía perfectamente que esas palabras la hirieron, en el pasado lo hizo. Pero tenía motivos, quería lastimarla pero no eran del todo por la pelea. ¿Por qué no recordaba? Peleó a su lado como hacia mucho tiempo atrás lo hizo¿dejo de ser importante para ella? _Tal vez nunca lo fui._

—Sailor Mars. El youma que dejaste se mostrará otro día. Si pensaras más fríamente hubieses ido tras él —_ tal vez siempre lo fui, se quedó por mi…_

—Podría haberlo hecho. Pero tu…

—Debiste haber ido tras él. Mientras seas como ahora, no podrás derrotar al enemigo —_pero no debo hacer que esté más a mi lado…_

—Si hubieras peleado mejor, podríamos haber capturado al youma —Minako no esperaba esa acusación —escuché que estamos para protegerte, pero… no escuché nada sobre ser tu niñera —mucho menos esa. Pero no se iba a quedar callada, no iba a permitir que le hable así.

—No tengo intención de tenerlas a ustedes protegiéndome –_esta vez lograste molestarme. —_Con estas últimas palabras, se fue.

* * *

Artemis le dio alcance justo a tiempo para verla recoger sus cosas en la habitación donde estaba Taro.

—Me gustaría quedarme con Riki, pero debería irme, tal ves Mars vuelva por aquí y no quiero verla.

—Pensé que se llamaba Taro.

—No Artemis, se llama Riki. Hey Riki —se agachó para acariciar un rato al perrito —mañana prometo que vendré a verte, ok? —Tomó su bolso y caminó en dirección a la salida. Cuando estaba por cruzar el pequeño puente para salir vio a Rei ayudando al padre. No sabía si debía ir a ayudarla o irse. _Ella podrá sola… _Escoger ir tras ella la había puesto en esta situación, hacerlo ahora tal vez empeoren las cosas.

—Taxi!

—Padre, esta bien?

—Mi cabeza… —el sacerdote apretó los ojos muy fuerte y puso una mano en su frente, volviendo a recostar su cabeza —que paso?

—Mnnn… —aunque estaba en su ética no mentir, no podía decirle la verdad —resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza, no se preocupe va a estar bien…

—Y el amiguito?

—Taro? El está bien, mañana vendré a verlo.

—Oh! Ya le pusieron nombre? Esa niña fue de mucha ayuda no lo crees? Parece que se han hecho buenas amigas, es una chica muy dulce _—"Tal vez seas una senshi. Pero necesitas crecer mucho mas!"_

—Si… muy dulce… —el padre no pudo notar el sarcasmo en su voz… —bueno padre, debo irme, mañana nos vemos, Taro está dormido así que no se preocupe por él.

—Muchas gracias

_

* * *

_

_¿Qué fue lo que salio mal? Creo que me excedí un poco, no debí molestarme de esa manera. Ella piensa que soy la princesa, así que es natural que viera que estuviese bien, es su misión no? Al igual que la mía… pero me pregunto… ¿se habrá quedado solo por eso¿Por la misión?_

—Minako… —bajó lentamente la cabeza hacia él, sin decir nada.

—No hacerte amiga de las sailors senshis escondiendo tu identidad… ahora todo esta descubierto.

—Lo eché a perder. No fue mi mejor elección —sin embargo, Minako se refería a algo muy diferente de lo que pensaba Artemis. Los recuerdos de ese momento llegaron a su mente. "_Llegó al lugar donde estaba Mars con la intención de ayudarla, de salvarla pero…—Tal vez seas una senshi. Pero necesitas crecer mucho mas!"_ Se arrepintió de hablarle así, de molestarse y desquitarse con ella, de no entenderla. Se arrepintió de tener que ocultarse y no poder decirle la verdad, de no poder estar a su lado. Esa no fue su mejor elección. Jamás se arrepentiría de ir en su encuentro a ayudarla.

—Debemos ser estrictos considerando estas extremas circunstancias.

—Si. Pero… —Otro recuerdo de ese momento llegó a su mente. _"escuché que estamos para protegerte, pero… no escuché nada sobre ser tu niñera"_

—Realmente la enfadé… y me dijo eso… —en ese momento se dio cuenta que esas palabras fueron peor que cualquier golpe, que cualquier momento en el hospital. Se sentía realmente mal por eso, emocional y físicamente, ya que su preocupación hizo que un mareo le llegase de pronto. Minako solo atinó a llevar su mano a su rostro y a apoyar su cabeza en ella cerrando los ojos.

—Minako! Minako! Estas bien? Minako!

—Estaré bien… solo necesito descansa un poco…

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana y como era costumbre, Rei caminaba sola en dirección a su escuela, pensando lo que había pasado el día anterior. Realmente no entendía como es que después de llevarse bien sin conocer quienes eran, luego empezaron a discutir, recriminándose cosas. _Se lo merecía, yo solo quería ayudarla… pero me pregunto… porque no hice lo que dijo? Me dijo que estaba bien la primera vez… porqué quería permanecer a su lado? _

—Rei! —la dueña del nombre volteó a ver quien la llamaba.

—Luna! Hola, que pasa?

—Ayer Makoto llamó diciéndome que no pudieron ir a ayudarte, que se presento… otro asunto… y que sabían que te encargarías perfectamente. ¿Qué paso?

—Mnnn…—_debería decirle la verdad? Sobre quien es Sailor Venus?... no… primero quisiera averiguar por mi cuenta un par de cosas…_—el youma escapó, no pude derrotarlo. Terminando la escuela pienso ir a buscarlo. Ah! y mejor no les menciones nada a las chicas por ahora, no es necesario preocuparlas, yo me encargaré.

—Estas segura?

—Si, no te preocupes, si encuentro algo te avisaré, de acuerdo?

—Bien, ten cuidado! —con una media sonrisa como respuesta, Rei siguió su camino.

* * *

—Minako? Minako?

—ah.. si? Dime? Sucede algo?

—desde hace unos 5 minutos que intento hablarte querida! En que estas pensando?... ahhh! No me digas, no me digas! Ya encontraste a tu media naranja no es cierto? Cuéntamelo todo, todo! Espero que sea del medio porque-

—No, no manager–san, no es nada de eso! —movía sus manos de izquierda a derecha para resaltar su palabras. _Aunque tampoco está tan lejos de la verdad…_

—Entonces? En que estabas penando que te tenía tan distraída?

—Mnnn… en nada en particular… estaba pensando en… una nueva melodía para la letra que estoy componiendo…

—Ah! ya estas trabajando en eso entonces! Que bueno, que bueno! Ahora, déjame que te explique el itinerario de hoy, si lo hacemos rápido terminaremos temprano! Mira primero debemos ir a la sesión de fotografía en… —_realmente no estaba pensando sobre algo en particular... estaba recordando algo sobre la vida pasada… un lugar donde tuve amigos, felicidad, salud… y sobre todo, era amada con la misma intensidad que yo amaba… _

_Milenio de Plata_

_Era la cuarta vez que discutían ese día. Se amaban, y mucho, pero la competitividad entre ellas no disminuyó a pesar de estar juntas. Se conocía muy bien que a ninguna de las dos le gustaba perder, sobre todo a la líder de las senshi a la cual no podían convencer muy fácilmente. _

—_No Mars, ya te dije que no! —se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo de uno de los lados del castillo._

—_Porque no? No se supone que es nuestra responsabilidad?_

—_Eso lo se bien y es por eso mismo que te digo que no, debes quedarte aquí, no es necesario que vayan mas que dos y ya asigné que vamos a ir Mercury y yo._

—_Me estas mal interpretando, yo no he dicho que quiero ir con ustedes, he dicho que quiero ir a la Tierra. Podría ir con Júpiter y tú y Mercury quedarse aquí._

—_Como puedes tomar una decisión por ella? _

—_Le pregunté y dice que esta bien, que solo va porque tu se lo pediste pero no tiene ningún inconveniente en quedarse aquí. Y tú como líder deberías quedarte para proteger al reino. _

—_Entonces si Mercury no quiere ir, podría ir con Júpiter._

—_Claro, mejor vamos ella y yo._

—_No. Voy a ir yo y tú te quedas._

—_Y porque te empeñas en que yo no vaya? No seria la primera vez que pise ese lugar._

—…_por eso lo digo… —murmuro para si —mira, no es que no quiera que vayas, pero no se porqué no te llevas bien con zoicite y no quiero que eso termine mal…_

—_Culpa de quien será… — también murmuro para si —soy mayor sabes? No necesito que me digas como comportarme, además no me llevo mal con el… son ustedes que se llevan demasiado bien…—esto último lo dijo en un murmullo que Venus llego a oír._

—_Que?... Ah! Ahora entiendo! No me digas... Mars… estas celosa? Haces todo este lío por un simple capricho tuyo?... mi amor… —se acercó a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro —tu sabes que no podría ver a nadie mas que no seas tu… —acarició su rostro y la tomó del cuello para acercarse mas a su oído y susurrarle — pensé que te lo había aclarado cada noche… —a pesar de llevar un considerable tiempo juntas, Mars aún se sentía tímida y con vergüenza en algunas cosas, por ejemplo una como esa, por lo que su rostro se volvió rojo, por toda la sangre que había subido a su cabeza de forma inesperada… así que la ladeó a un costado para disimularla un poco. Era algo que hacía siempre, inconscientemente; algo que, por su puesto Venus, conocía muy bien…_

—_Yo no estoy celosa… además, conocemos el lugar mucho mejor Júpiter y yo, así que si por algún motivo hubiese un ataque, nosotras sabríamos bien por dond-_

—_Júpiter, Júpiter, Júpiter… que tanto te traes con ella que no has dejado de nombrarla en toda la conversación? y no solo ahora, todo el día me has estado pidiendo que te deje ir con ella, porqué tanta urgencia de quedarte a solas con-_

—_Espera, espera, espera... Venus… —imitando el mismo tono de voz que puso Venus antes —… estas celosa? Haces todo este lío por un simple capricho tuyo? _

—_Ya deja de jugar Mars… y no estoy celosa! _

—_debes admitir que tengo razón en lo que te dije. Conocemos bien el lugar y sabes que actuaríamos mucho más rápido en el caso de que suceda algo._

—_Tal vez tengas razón en eso… —le dio la espalda y siguió caminando —… pero tomaré el riesgo… —esto último lo dijo volteando la cabeza para verla guiñándole un ojo._

—_Que? Te estas dando cuenta de lo infantil que estas siendo?_

—_Me conoces… no me gusta perder… —Mars la tomó del brazo obligándola a parar y verla._

—_Entonces hagamos algo… recuerdas nuestros combates de practica? Te reto a un duelo, si gano me dejaras ir con Júpiter y si no, prometo no oponerme a ningún plan loco que se te ocurra hacer durante un mes…_

_-Plan loco?... me estas dando muchas ideas Mars… —le lanzó una mirada traviesa con un toque de sensualidad… esas miradas que solo ella sabía dar…_

—_Vamos, que dices?_

—_Suena tentador, pero no te voy a dar el gusto —se safó del agarre que sostenía su brazo y siguió caminando, por lo que Mars no tuvo mas opción que apelar a su lado competitivo… de nuevo…_

—_Acaso tienes miedo de perder? _

—_Miedo yo? —volteó a verla, Mars ya casi la tenía donde quería —parece que recuerdo mejor esos entrenamientos que tu. _

—_Entonces si estas tan segura de que podrás vencerme, no tienes nada que perder si aceptas y si mucho que ganar. _

—_Harías lo que sea que te pidiera?_

—_Si..._

—_Cualquier cosa?_

—_Si ganas si…_

—_Es que VOY a ganar, solo me estoy asegurando… —si, Mars ya la tenia donde quería… solo esperaba no arrepentirse luego. Venus se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios —Andando… _

* * *

—Y creo que eso es todo por hoy… Minako? Estas escuchando? Minako!

—Ah! si, si escuche, todo está claro, será mejor hacer las cosas rápido, tengo algo que hacer hoy…

—De acuerdo, vamos!

—Hola Makoto, donde están Usagi y Ami? —dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras entrando al cuarto de karaoke.

—Aun no llegan… pero pronto estarán aquí…

—Ya veo… bueno, yo tengo unas cosas que hacer así que no podré estar con ustedes por aquí hoy… nos vemos mañana ok?

—Ah… —_será mejor que no le diga nada sobre Usagi_ — claro Rei, cuídate!

—Adiós

_

* * *

¿Donde podría esconderse el youma? Lo he buscado por todas partes… he dado vueltas mas de 5 veces… fue buena idea traerme la bicicleta… ah! una tienda de mascotas! Llevaré algo de comida a Taro._

* * *

—Listo, esto es todo por hoy…

—Ah… al fin! —miró la hora en el reloj de pared del estudio de fotos —debo irme!

—Minako —la llamó Artemis —¿a donde vas? No deberías descansar un poco?

—No, estoy bien. Iré a ver a Ta... a Miki a ver como está.

—Pero…

—Tu quédate aquí, volveré pronto —cerró la puesta tras ella.

Al tomar el taxi, libre de interrupciones, volvió pensar en aquella época del pasado. En el momento en el que ella y Rei pelearían por una absurda apuesta.

_Milenio de Plata_

—_Vamos Mars que yo me lo tomé en serio y no pienso perder… —en la mano cada una tenía una espada, hecha por sus Stars tambourines que cada una portaba._

—_Yo tampoco… —lo siento Mina… pero tengo que ir a la Tierra… y esta vez me valeré de cualquier recurso…_

_El hecho de que se avergüence no le impedía hacer las cosas que estaba planeando hacer para ganar la pelea. Todo estaba yendo acorde al plan. Con las espadas Mars intentaba paso a paso, hacerla retroceder hasta una de las paredes. Los golpes de las espadas se hacían cada vez mas directos; Venus levantó la espada y Mars logró bloquear el golpe con su propia espada, cada una ejerciendo fuerza. Aprovechó la oportunidad para acorralar a Venus entre la pared y verla a los ojos con un brillo que conocía bien… Mars se acercó a su oído, aun sin separas las espadas —sabes lo sexy que te ves cuando luchas? Sobre todo con tu espada… —se aseguró de que sus labios rozaran superficialmente su lóbulo izquierdo. Venus se sonrojo y no tuvo tiempo de replica ya que Mars estaba besando sus labios con una urgencia que era embriagante… Mars la conocía bien, sabía cuales eran sus debilidades y debía aprovecharse de cada una de ellas… Sin separas los labios Mars tomó de entre las manos de Venus su espada y la arrojó al piso, lo que hizo que inmediatamente Venus ponga sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aun besándola... Mars sonrió. Se pregunto mentalmente cuanto tiempo le costaría darse cuenta Venus de lo que había hecho._

–_TU!... —parece que no le costó mucho tiempo —lo hiciste apropósito! —se soltó de Mars y la empujó para atrás… —hiciste trampa!_

—_No, no lo hice, nunca establecimos las reglas en primer lugar. Dijimos que quien soltara la espada primero perdería… y yo la tengo aun entre mis manos… _

—_Eso no es justo! Me engañaste! Sabes que yo no puedo resistir que hagas eso! —Tomó su espada que estaba en el piso y la volvió a su estado original mientras volvía a ser Mina. —Puedes irte a la Tierra, pero no me hables…_

—_que? Vamos Mina… —Mars también se destranformó —en vez de ponerte así… —se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, Mina no se inmutó —ya que voy a estar fuera por unos días… no deberíamos aprovechar este tiempo que nos queda? —Acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró —déjame recompensarte por mis malas acciones… —Mina sonrió._

—_Aun vas a hacer lo que te pida?_

—_Mina… cuando, a pesar de mis quejas, no lo he hecho? —Mina solo sonrió abiertamente y se dio la vuelta para abrazarla del cuello. _

—_Pues son tus "quejas" lo que me incita a seguir… —dijo esto con una voz sensual que solo ella sabe hacer, la voz que sabe que le hace perder la cabeza… Reiko solo se sonrojó, y fuertemente… —por cierto… disfruta tu victoria mientras puedas… no dejaré que me vuelvas a ganar… —esta vez fue el turno de Reiko para sonreír. _

* * *

—Aquí esta bien señorita?

—Si, gracias! —cuando salió del taxi aún tenía vivos esos recuerdos en su mente, pero luego, al ver a Rey volvieron los hechos mas recientes, de esta vida, su discusión y lo mal que estaba volviéndose todo. No sabía si agradecer o maldecir su suerte por cruzarlas siempre, pensó rápidamente en que hacer hasta que vio que cargaba una bolsa de comía para perro. Sin decir nada entró al taxi dándole la indicación al chofer que conduzca con una frase rondando por su mente_ "…disfruta tu victoria mientras puedas… no dejaré que me vuelvas a ganar…"_

* * *

Holas! Gracias por leer y por los reviews! Pues como me decían en uno de ellos, yo tampoco he encontrado uno de MinakoxRei de PGSM en español… quiero pensar que este ayudará a otros fans de habla hispana de esta pareja a hacer un fic sobre ellas! En especial del live accion!... alguien debe tirar la primera piedra no:p en fin, espero que disfruten este capi! Me costo un poco pero espero que les guste… no sabía si incluir cosas del pasado… pero como que medio soñe esa escena así q decidí ponerla.. jajajaja en fin, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! Y Gracias! 


	3. Recordandote primera parte

Disclaimer: PGSM no me pertenece… ni sailor moon.. ni nada Vv… nada mas mis locas ideas… ni siquiera la compu es mia TT.

Este fic es un SHOJO AI, osea amor entre mujeres, si te desagrada el tema, ahorrate la molestia y ahorramela a mi y regresa a leer otro tema de tu interés, gracias!

Spoilers: Advertencia! Este fic contiene muchos spoilers de los capítulos de PGSM o Sailor Moon Live Action, como quieran llamarlo, asi que para los que no lo han visto les recomiendo que lo hagan… es divertido! Realmente te la pasas bien! Y si creen que verán lo mismo que en el anime o el manga… se equivocan! Naoko sensei no repite historia! (con eso ya les digo todo! Se van a sorprender!)

"_recuerdos"_

—Conversaciones—

Narrador

* * *

Capitulo 3: Recordandote (prmera parte)

Su actitud fue extraña y no sabía que pensar, probablemente aún estaba molesta con ella, o como dijo antes, decepcionada de ella. Aquel dolor en el pecho que sentía solo cuando recordaba la muerte de su madre o el comportamiento de su padre, volvió. Y lo peor de todo era no saber porqué.

El peso en sus brazos le hizo recordar la razón por la que estaba allí, por lo que decidió olvidar eso e ingresar a ver a Taro.

—Rei-san! Como estas?!

—Buenas tardes padre. ¿Cómo esta? Traje esta comida para Taro —dijo levantando un poco el gran paquete que traía entre los brazos.

—Ah! muchas gracias! Voy a traer algo para que lo pongas. Pasa, él está en el mismo lugar donde lo dejaron.

—Gracias!.

* * *

—Gracias, muy amable!

—¿Está segura que puede cargar todas esas cajas señorita?

—Claro, no hay problema.

—De acuerdo, hasta luego entonces!

Entro cuidadosamente al lugar, buscando rastros de donde pudiese estar Rei. _"Tal vez está dentro junto con Taro… Riki! Su nombre es Riki. Riki, Riki Riki!"_

Logró recordar el lugar donde estaba Riki exactamente y se dirigió alli, abriendo la puerta y entrando con cuatro cajas.

—Buenas Tardes.

—Ah, gracias —ante la mirada estupefacta de Rei, Minako se arrodilló poniendo todas las cajas en el suelo.

—Aquí tiene, para Riki _—"Riki, Bien! No me equivoque!"._ Abriendo la caja superior sacó dos latas —comida saludable para Perros. Es de buena marca.

—Muchísimas gracias. Son de mucha ayuda. —Minako sonrió y miró a Rei, satisfecha de haber ganado esa no declarada batalla. Rei en ese momento comprendió que su princesa no dejaría pasar una oportunidad para demostrar su superioridad, su no querer perder. _"Bueno —_pensó Rei_— se está metiendo con la persona equivocada"_

—Gracias al cielo te estás sintiendo mejor, Riki —dijo acariciando al animal.

—Y ahora, debemos encontrar al dueño. Muchas personas vienen a la misa matutina… Pensé que podríamos intentar preguntarles

—¡Entonces déjeme hacer un póster! —esta vez, Rei se le había adelantado.

—Si, es una buena idea —respondió el sacerdote. Mirando a Minako, Rei le demostró que eso aún no acababa.

Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio mirando y observando a Riki. Realmente era un alivio que estuviese mejor y que haya recuperado el apetito. El padre observó el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes de la habitación y con una disculpa se retiró a hacer una llamada.

—¿No crees que es mucha comida para un solo perro? No creo que pensaras que se quedará aquí todo el tiempo.

—Obvio que no. Pero cuando el dueño aparezca puede llevarse la comida también, además, no sabremos cuanto tiempo esté aquí.

—Espero que con el póster su dueño lo encuentre —el sonido de un celular interrumpió la conversación. Minako lo sacó de su bolsa y haciendo una seña con el dedo índice le indicó a Rei que esperara.

—Aino Minako… ah! si… ¿no que ya habíamos terminado?... pero… esta bien, estoy en la iglesia cerca del parque… si… tan cerca está el chofer? Entonces voy saliendo, que me llame apenas llegue… ok manager-san nos vemos— inmediatamente después colgó, dando un suspiro de notorio cansancio.

—¿Trabajo? —pregunto de manera casual.

—Si… quiere que revise algunas fotos que van a ir en el nuevo álbum.

—¿Estas grabando un nuevo álbum?

—Si, aunque todavía saldrá en unos meses, aun estamos revisando el proyecto —Minako vio a Rei y le mandó una sonrisa burlona —por el interés… te regalaré una copia cuando salga ¿te parece? —Rei solo arqueó una ceja e intentó mirarla de una manera fría, sin embargo, en vez de lograr el efecto que quería solo hizo que Minako sonriera más e incluso sacara una risita que ya empezaba a molestarle.

—No me interesa.

—Lo sé, pero aun así te lo enviaré —Rei estuvo apunto de iniciar una nueva protesta pero el sonido de un celular nuevamente le corto.

—Aino Minako… ok, voy para allá... —cerró la tapa del móvil y lo depositó nuevamente en su bolso —tengo que irme —dijo mientras se puso de pie, a la vez que pensaba en si debía pedirle que le acompañara a la salida, después de todo le estaba gustando esa conversación. Vio como Rei se puso de pie, mientras que ésta se maldecía por no decirle eso que estaba rondándole por la cabeza.

—Te acompaño… —Minako solo sonrió agradecida por el gesto y empezaron a caminar —me sorprendió que no dijeras nada mas sobre el póster, pensé que te ofrecerías incluso a hacer publicidad o cosas así —Minako solo le miró aun con una sonrisa.

—Lo pensé… pero no quería arruinar tu momentánea satisfacción —ese comentario solo hizo que Rei se ponga más a la defensiva. Algo que Minako no pensó que haría.

—Puede que seas la princesa, pero sí que eres infantil.

—Odio perder.

—Ya veo —en ese momento Minako recordó el porqué habían discutido antes.

—¿Y el youma?

—No lo se, no puedo encontrarlo.

—Ya veo —durante el tramo que llevaba a la salida desde el lugar en donde habían estado, Rei dudaba si debía pedirle a la que ella consideraba la princesa en que se uniera a ellas, después de todo, su misión es protegerla y sería mas fácil si estuviese con ellas. _"Debería preguntárselo ahora, luego tal vez no tenga oportunidad"_

—¿Porqué no peleas con nosotras? —no pudo evitar la urgencia en su voz, no podía explicarse su comportamiento cuando estaba cerca de ella, no podía evitar querer estar mas a su lado. _"tal vez sea por la misión del pasado"_ pensó, intentando engañarse; sabía bien que se trataba de otra cosa, aunque aun no había logrado descifrar que era, por ahora debía preocuparse en no demostrar sus dudas —Como no nos dijiste tu identidad, siempre te andábamos buscando.

—Necesitaba que fuera así —_"aun no puedo decirle la verdad…"_

—Pues no te aparezcas cuando se te de la gana —_"¿necesitaba que fuera así¿Que respuesta es esa?" —_Es mejor si te vas y te escondes en algún lugar. Déjame el youma a mí.

—-Lo haría si pudiera confiar en que te encargarás de él —Rei no sabía que fue lo que le dolió mas, sus palabras o la fría mirada que le había dado. Sin embargo, jamás demostraría cualquier tipo de emoción a una princesa que lo único que sabe hacer es reclamar y apartar a los que se preocupan por ella. _"De alguna manera… se parece a mí…"_

Minako caminaba en dirección al auto que la esperaba, justo en la puerta le esperaba el chofer, abriéndola para que pasara. Su humor no era el mejor, eso lo notó muy bien su empleado. _"¿Porqué nunca podemos tener una conversación decente? Tenía que decirme eso… ¿acaso cree que soy débil? Durante mucho tiempo he estado siendo carnada para que la princesa no fuese atacada y ella me dice que me esconda? Claro que no lo sabe pero… "_

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos señorita? Aun hay tiempo.

—Mnnn… —pensó por un momento antes de decidir —vamos a una librería, necesito comprar algunos materiales para hacer un póster…

—...ahh… claro, como desee —el pedido le resultó extraño pero obedeció sin cuestionar, después de todo, era su trabajo obedecer a su jefe.

El conductor encendió la radio para hacer el viaje más ameno; en ese momento, estaba sonando una canción que Minako conocía muy bien pues era una de las suyas.

_Tokidoki wa mune no dokoka ga setsunaku nattari suru kedo __(De vez en cuando, algún lugar en mi corazón siente dolor.)_

Era increíble como es que la vida jugaba con ella. Como es que siempre, de alguna manera, las hacía encontrarse; y eso, como decía su canción, no hacía más que causarle dolor.

_Flash Back_

_Había apenas recuperado la memoria hacia unas horas atrás al encontrarse con ese ladrón. Los recuerdos caían como una tormenta, uno tras otro; muchos de ellos tristes, otros felices e incluso graciosos; sin embargo, algo le llamo la atención de todos ellos. ¿Quién era aquella chica con la que siempre se veía? Su corazón se aceleraba, la sangre subía a su cabeza cada vez que intentaba recordarla. Aun podía sentir vivamente todos aquellos sentimientos, pero no descifraba bien que es lo que aquella chica, que llamaba Mars Reiko significó para ella._

—_Artemis… Sailor Mars… ¿Quién era?_

—… —_al principio dudó en contestar, pero decidió en que sería mejor hablarlo de una vez —…sabía que llegarías a preguntarme sobre ella. Acabas de recuperar tus recuerdos y sé que a ella la recuerdas perfectamente, solo que estas un poco confundida… deberías descansar y--_

—_No, estoy bien… era… importante para mi ¿cierto? —Artemis solo suspiro._

—_Los recuerdos vinieron a ti, porque relacionaste lo que viste, con algo que fue muy importante para ti en el pasado, algo que realmente, en ese momento te impactó. ¿Realmente quieres recordarlo? Porque puede ser difícil._

—_Si... siento la necesidad de saber, quiero entender porque siento este dolor en el pecho… esta angustia de no estar a su lado… quiero saber porqué…_

—_Entonces quiero que busques en tus recuerdos el momento en el que renunciaste a todo y regresaste a Venus, sobre todo el porqué regresaste de nuevo. El momento que fue más importante para ti._

—_El momento más… importante… —susurró._

_Milenio de Plata_

_La disputa solo era una excusa que utilizaba para irse de ese lugar. Quiso recorrer por última vez los lugares que le traían tantos recuerdos y que ya estaba empezando a extrañar. Sin darse cuenta llegó al cuarto de prácticas. Se sorprendió de ver a Mars sola en completa oscuridad, descargando incansables golpes y ataques a enemigos imaginarios, pero que eran muy reales en su cabeza._

_Se quedó observando oculta entre las sombras de los pilares a la verdadera razón de su huida de la Luna. _

_Minako se repetía constantemente que se iba por pedido de su padre, por el extraño rompimiento del pacto entre Marte y Venus, y por la neutralidad que estaba tomando la Gobernante del gran reino Lunar. No sabía exactamente que pasaba, pero lo averiguaría llegando a su planeta natal._

_Hubiese podido negarse a la petición de su padre pero… consideró que era la oportunidad que necesitaba para calmar su mente y sobre todo su herido corazón. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de tener con Mars algo mas que una simple amistad que, dicho sea de paso, fue convirtiéndose de apoco en una relación hostil por parte de la chica con mirada de fuego; podía ver odio en sus ojos, podía sentir la discordia en sus palabras. No sabía que pudo causar que Rei la odie a tal extremo y realmente no lo soportaba._

_Se percató de que los golpes se calmaron. Sintió sobre ella una mirada penetrante que la recorría por completo. Había sido descubierta._

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —Se quejó Mars. Minako salió de su escondite, dejando que la luz proveniente de la tierra la alumbrara en la oscuridad que se había formado._

—_Eso debería preguntarte yo, es casi media noche no deberías estar fuera de los dormitorios —dijo mientras se acercaba a paso lento a la figura que la miraba expectante._

—_Pues las mismas reglas se aplican a ti, Venus —Minako no contestó de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo, mirando a Rei, hasta llegar a un metro de distancia de ella._

—_Quería recorrer los lugares que me traían recuerdos…_

—_Ja¿porque habrías de hacerlo? Si fuiste tu quien decidió irse._

—_Me voy porque me lo pidió mi padre, dice que este lugar ya no es seguro para mí._

—…_yo no dejaría que nada te pase…—susurró de forma imperceptible, incluso para Minako que estaba muy cerca de ella._

—_¿Decías algo?_

—_¿Desde cuando haces lo que te dicen? —Minako se sorprendió del reproche. _

—_Es mi padre y tengo que ob--_

—_¡Patrañas! Esa actuación de niña buena de papá no me la creo! Tu tienes otro motivo! —Rei la tomó de los hombros acercándola mas a ella —…Hay algo mas que me estas ocultando… —dijo con una voz mas resignada, mas dolida y apenas perceptible._

—_Yo… —"¿Debería decirle lo que siento por ella? No creo que esta disputa entre nuestros planetas dure mucho, pero si lo hace no la volveré a ver nunca más y jamás sabré si realmente me odia, jamás sabré si tuve alguna oportunidad". Minako la miró a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos que la cautivaron desde el primer momento. "si hay un momento para demostrar el porqué te eligieron como líder es ésta Minako". Se dijo a si misma. —Yo… —susurró —Rei, yo te--Inmediatamente Rei la soltó, no escuchando lo que Minako estaba apunto de decir y le dio la espalda, no quería que viera las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse._

—_Pues sabes que? Sea lo que fuere, no me interesa. ¡Vete de una vez!_

—_Mars escúchame! Yo solo--_

—_¡Ya te dije que no me interesa! —Volteó secándose las lágrimas sin importarle que Minako la viera —¡No me interesa nada que venga de ti! —Mars estaba realmente dolida. "No entiendo porqué Minako no lucha para quedarse¿acaso no le importa la princesa¿La misión¿Sus amigas¿Yo¿Acaso no le importo?" —¡Mientras mas rápido te vayas, mas rápido me convertiré en la líder! —ser la líder era lo último que le importaba en ese momento pero, ya no creía a Venus digna de serlo —Así que¿Qué estas esperando? _

_Minako, que durante todo el momento en el que Mars había estado gritándole, solo tenía la cabeza gacha, escuchándola, pensando, tal vez, que todos esos gritos eran porque se sentía dolida de que la dejase, porque en realidad la amaba y no quería que se vaya. Pero con lo último que dijo Mars comprendió que se había equivocado, que en realidad sí la odiaba. Con lágrimas que no disimulaba miró a Mars a los ojos. _

—_¡¿Así que de eso se trataba todo¡¿El liderazgo¡¿Jamás te importe¡Ni mi amistad ni nada¿No es cierto¿Todas esas veces que estabas conmigo solo era por pura conveniencia¿Esperado el momento preciso para atacar¡Te desconozco Rei¡¡Te odio!! —Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos —No sabes como me arrepiento de haberte--. El llanto que estaba intentando controlar le impidió continuar, por lo que corrió lo mas aprisa que pudo hacia su habitación_

_Rei se quedó de nuevo sola en la oscuridad que la rodeaba, tal vez se había sobrepasado, pero no pudo controlarse, no pudo decirle el porqué de su comportamiento de estos últimos días. Minako se equivocaba, jamás le importó el liderazgo de las senshi, pero pensaba que con eso lograría que se fijara en ella como alguien más importante y no solo como una simple senshi, pero nunca pensó en que ese puesto sería arrebatado por la persona de la cual se había enamorado… y ahora había logrado que la odie._

_Pero ya no importaba, nada de lo que hiciese importaba más, Minako se iría. Tal vez eso le ayudaría, de todas formas, entre ellas no podría pasar nada, aún le ataba su deber como sacerdotisa de Marte y la única forma de poder lograr algo más es abandonando a su planeta natal, pero sobre todo, abandonando su lugar como sacerdotisa, dejando atrás su devoción por el Dios que la protegió siempre y no sabía si estaba preparada para eso. Tal vez era lo mejor para ambas._

_Saliendo de su transformación se dirigió luego a su habitación, aún con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza. No obstante sus pies la llevaron hasta la puerta de la persona que estaba causando todos esos conflictos dentro de ella. Observó por un momento los detalles grabados. A los extremos superiores había dos mujeres simbolizando a Afrodita, la diosa protectora de Venus. En el centro de ellas, el símbolo del planeta, rodeada por debajo, de hojas de laurel, significando el cargo de líder. El resto de la puerta era como las otras, sin más detalles. Acarició la puerta con la yema de los dedos, intentando inútilmente, acariciar algo de la esencia de Minako. Sabía que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta y que esa sería la última noche que pasaría allí. Ante tal pensamiento no pudo contener las lágrimas y como si temiera que la puerta la viese, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, pero no pudo avanzar, no logró moverse un centímetro más, por lo que apoyó la espalda en ella, deslizándose hasta el final, sentándose, abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo la cabeza en sus brazos. Si esa era la última noche que pasaría Minako en ese lugar, entonces esa sería su manera de despedirse de ella y de sus sentimientos, permaneciendo a su lado, aunque sea, detrás de esa delgada puerta de madera ornamentada que las separaba._

_Minako por su parte había salido al balcón de su habitación, mirando el gran planeta delante de ella, y dejándose bañar por su brillo cerró los ojos. Sintió luego la helada brisa que calaba por sus huesos, pero no se comparaban a las frías miradas que recibía por parte de la persona más importante en ese lugar. Estuvo apunto de decirle que la amaba, dudaba si hubiese sido un error o no decirlo, pero las palabras de Rei le impidieron seguir. Tal vez hubiese sido un error. _

_O tal vez hubiese sido la solución a todo._

_Dio la vuelta decidida ahora en buscar a Rei, acorralarla en la pared y besarla, sin decirle absolutamente nada. Rei siempre le decía que actué en vez de hablar y eso es exactamente lo que haría. Su reacción era lo de menos, si le correspondía entonces se quedaría a su lado, desafiando incluso a la misma Afrodita si fuese necesario, y si la alejaba de ella, bueno… seguro que lograría odiarla más de lo que hacía. De todas formas se iría al día siguiente y ya no importaba. _

_Tomó la manilla de la puerta y un recuerdo, unas palabras de lo que pasó hace un momento atrás llegaron a su mente. "—¡No me interesa nada que venga de ti!" "—¡Mientras mas rápido te vayas, mas rápido me convertiré en la líder!" y las palabras que ella misma había pensado en jamás pronunciar "¡¡Te odio!!"… "Es mentira Rei… nunca podría odiarte… pero probablemente ahora tu si lo hagas… y no creo que podría vivir si supiese que me odiaras aún mas por este amor que siento por ti…" Desistió entonces de su idea de ir a buscarla. _

_Se dio la vuelta y estando contra la puerta se sentó, cansada por todo esto. Pronto se iría y se alejaría ya de todo y viviría nuevamente como la princesa de Venus. Abrazó sus piernas por encima de los tobillos y apoyó su cabeza contra sus rodillas, empezando el llanto nuevamente. Deseaba tanto de que Rei estuviese del otro lado, buscándola, diciéndole que olviden todo y empiecen juntas de nuevo, pero sabía que no pasaría eso. Ni hoy ni nunca._

_Pero lo que no sabía es que justo detrás de ella, separada por una insignificante puerta, estaba la persona que amaba, preguntándose exactamente lo mismo. Decir sus sentimientos… ¿hubiese sido un error?_

_

* * *

_

_Como se lo esperó Rei no estaba entre las personas que fueron a despedirla la mañana siguiente. Había escuchado la puerta de Rei cerrarse justo momentos después de haberse despertado, cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el suelo de su habitación, junto a la puerta. Supuso que Rei había terminado de hacer su meditación matutina y que pronto estaría lista para atender sus deberes diarios. Sin embargo ese día no era como los otros, ese día, Minako, la ahora ex líder de las senshi, se estaba yendo de la Luna. Sabía que esa podría ser la última vez que se viesen pero ella no estaba. _

—_Minako-chan! —dijo una llorosa princesa lunar, abrazándola fuertemente—te vamos a extrañar muchísimo!!_

—_Tranquila princesa, prometo que nos volveremos a ver! Escribiré seguido de acuerdo? —la separó despacio luego para ver a Júpiter, que estaba al lado de la princesa._

—_Minako, ten un buen viaje ok? No te olvides de nosotras! Siempre serás nuestra líder. —Minako sonrió y abrazó a su amiga —…tal vez no esté aquí, pero Rei también te extrañará y estoy segura que mucho más de lo que te imaginas…—le susurró._

—…_Gracias Mako… espero que así sea… —contestó de la misma manera. Se separó de su amiga para ver a Sailor Mercury._

—_Minako! —Ami la abrazó con cariño y nostalgia, después de todo, había sido su primera amiga en ese extraño lugar, tan diferente al suyo, —…no pierdas las esperanzas… se que esta no es la ultima vez que nos veamos, sobre todo a ella… te voy a extrañar… —al igual que Mako también lo susurró al oído de la joven princesa de Venus, que, al igual que sus amigas, no podía contener más las lagrimas… _

—_Gracias Ami, se que nos encontraremos nuevamente… Ami-chan… tengo un favor que pedirte… —dicho esto se separó de su amiga y le entregó una pequeña caja —por favor… dáselo a Rei… intenté decírselo ayer pero-- no pudo terminar la frase por el dolor que sentía en el pecho, simplemente le formaba un nudo en la garganta —ella sabrá que es… dile que… dile que lo que le dije ayer no es cierto… ella entenderá…_

—_Pero Minako —habló Ami —…que…—observó la mirada triste de su amiga, por lo que prefirió no continuar…—así será… es una promesa._

—_Gracias… y gracias a todas por brindarme su amistad, las voy a extrañar mucho… —sonrió con dificultad a sus amigas —no diré adiós porque nos veremos de nuevo, diré hasta pronto y díganle a Rei que no se le suba a la cabeza el poder! —dijo en tono burlón— que ese puesto lo recuperaré cuando regrese! —todas rieron, a pesar de todo, Mina no perdía el sentido del humor. Dio vuelta y caminó a paso firme hacia la nave, subiendo los escalones y antes de terminar se dirigió nuevamente a las chicas. —Mako… obliga a Rei que abra eso frente a todas… y Princesa… cuide a Rei por mi, de acuerdo? — La princesa Serenity solo asintió al igual que Mako. Minako se despidió con la mano antes de subir a la nave, y sin mirar de nuevo hacia atrás sintió como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, por lo que cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro… —…adiós Rei… _

_Lo último que se vio de la nave fue el rastro que dejó al cruzar el espacio._

_

* * *

_

_Los recuerdos de esos momentos llegaron a su mente como una torrencial lluvia. En la habitación de Minako, dentro de la completa oscuridad, se encontraba un extraño peluche blanco, al lado del ídolo de música de moda de Japón. Minako lloraba frente a los recuerdos mientras que con ambas manos en el pecho, fuertemente agarrando su camisa de dormir, intentaban disminuir el dolor y el vació que ahora era mas grande. Con los ojos completamente cerrados, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar y los recuerdos no dejaban de invadirla. _

—…_Minako… es mejor que descanses… _

—_Porqué… porqué estoy sintiendo todo esto? Fue en una vida pasada… porque siento el dolor tan real? Me está consumiendo…_

—…_porque es real… Minako… tu eres Sailor Venus… tienes todos sus recuerdos… todos sus sentimientos y emociones… todo lo que sientes… lo sentiste una vez hace mucho tiempo… te dije que sería doloroso… será mejor que descanses y mañana podremos con--_

—_No… Artemis… al final nosotras… _

—_Lo sé… _

_Milenio de Plata_

_Ami tenía en las manos aquel pequeño objeto que su amiga le encargó dar a Rei. Lo observó por un momento, dudando que hacer. _

—_Chicas… ¿deberíamos buscar a Rei ahora? _

—_No lo sé… tal vez deberíamos esperas hasta que la encontremos después del entrenamiento… —Respondió Mako a la princesa. Ami no había hecho más que mirar lo que tenía entre sus manos._

—…_debió haber estado aquí… —decidió hablar al fin… —sé que no debería meterme pero… a veces me gustaría decirle que su actitud solo hiere a Minako más… no se como no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por ella…_

—_Lo se… tu sabes como es Rei… creo que no estuvo aquí porque le dolió el hecho de que Minako decidiera irse así sin mas… a pesar de todo, eran muy cercana la una a la otra… no conozco tanto a Rei como Minako… pero estoy segura que el comportamiento que últimamente tenía era porque no aceptaba lo que sentía por ella… o dicho de otro modo, no podía aceptar…_

—_Chicas… —esta vez hablo la princesa —deberíamos dárselo lo mas pronto posible, no creen? Yo intercederé a mi madre el que hoy no se realice lo establecido… pero deberíamos dárselo ya… tal vez eso ayude a que todo se solucione y Minako-chan vuelva…_

—_Tiene razón princesa… mientras mas pronto se lo demos, mas pronto podremos pensar en algo… _

—_Entonces... Vamos! —Serenity empezó a caminar a toda prisa dentro del castillo. Mako y Ami veían a la princesa con una sonrisa llena de resignación._

—_Ni siquiera sabe donde esta Rei… —fue Mako la que habló antes de seguir a la princesa._

_El agua caliente había calmado un poco el dolor y cansancio que sentía por haber dormido en una posición tan incomoda… la verdad es que tuvo suerte de que nadie la viera allí, durmiendo recostada en la puerta de Venus… hubiese sido muy embarazoso. Vio por su ventana el rastro que dejó la nave en la que estaba Minako, a partir de ese momento olvidaría todo lo que sentía y dejaría atrás esos sentimientos. Después de todo, tenía por norma nunca echar la vista atrás._

_Salió de la habitación y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de prácticas, pues decidió que no tenía apetito e ir al cuarto de meditación solo sería en vano. _

_Estuvo un par de horas allí dentro intentando concentrarse y no pensar en nada que no fuera los golpes que lanzaba a sus enemigos imaginarios. Pero el ruido de unos pasos rápidos la distrajo, haciendo que viese hacia la puerta de entrada. _

—_Aquí estabas! —dijo una muy cansada princesa —te estuvimos buscando en el comedor, en la cocina, en el cuarto de te… ¿que nunca comes? _

—_No tengo el apetito como tu… ¿para que me buscaban?_

—_¿Porqué no fuiste a despedirte de Minako? —fue Ami la que habló esta vez_

—_¿Ahora tengo que explicarles mis decisiones? Me despedí de ella ayer, no tenía sentido que vaya hoy…_

—_Minako-chan estaba muy triste porque no estabas allí¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que le importas?_

—_Ya, ya… tranquilicémonos un poco… no estamos aquí para reprocharte nada Rei, solo queríamos entregarte algo que Minako nos dejo para ti… —dijo Mako intentando calmar la situación —Ami-chan… ¿se lo entregas?_

—_Claro… —Ami se acercó a Rei y depositó en su mano una pequeña cajita naranja. Luego dio dos pasos atrás y mirando a Makoto, recibió un asentimiento y se transformaron. _

—_¿Qué es esto? No entiendo… ¿Porqué se transformaron?..._

—_Minako me pidió que me encargara de que abrieras la caja delante de nosotras… así que…_

—_Ja!, no recuerdo siquiera haber aceptado el regalo, tómalo Ami, no lo quiero. Ella ya no está así que deberíamos acostumbrarnos a la idea._

—_Ya basta Rei… ya para… deja de engañarte… nosotras sabemos lo que sientes por ella… —fue una afligida princesa la que habló._

—…_¿de que estas hablando? Yo no siento nada más que—_

—_Rei… —el duro tono de voz hizo que volteara a ver a la dueña. Mako la observaba significativamente, como pidiéndole que lo dejara…_

—_Bien¿Querían una confirmación? Pues si, la amo! Amo todo lo que le rodea! —las lagrimas empezaron a salir sin poder controlarla —¿eso querían escuchar? Pues bien! Ya esta! Gracias por recordarme mi desdicha… —Rei miró a la caja que tenía aún en sus manos… —… no hay nada que pueda hacer… me odia, me lo dijo…_

—_Ábrelo Rei… —dijo Ami —tal vez sea la respuesta a todo…_

_Rei dudó un momento en abrir aquella pequeña caja, sin embargo, sabía que sus amigas no la dejarían en paz hasta que no la abra… además, ella misma quería saber que es lo que contenía, así que la abrió despacio…_

_El silencio se formó. En ese lugar solo había dos personas que sabían de que se trataba, sin embargo una estaba más impresionada y sorprendida que la otra… _

—_No puede ser… eso es…—Mercury estaba más que sorprendida con aquello. Jamás pensó que algún día vería aquel símbolo de unión. Se acercó más al objeto que cargaba Mars en sus manos —…todos estos años… pensando que era solo una leyenda… pero como es que… _

—_Mnnn… chicas… la verdad no entiendo nada... alguien me explica? _

—_Si… de que se trata eso? —fue Júpiter la que siguió a Serenity en su duda. Rei era la única en ese lugar que no había dicho absolutamente nada. Entendía muy bien lo que era, tal vez incluso mejor que Mercury. _

—_Es el símbolo de unión de Ares y Afrodita —respondió Mercury. Júpiter y la princesa la miraban expectantes esperando que continuara —el símbolo de Venus, enlazado con el de Marte en un lazo eterno. Es parte de una leyenda antigua de ambos planetas. _

—_¿Ares y Afrodita¿Por qué ellos dos? _

—_Princesa¿no conoce la leyenda? —contestó Sailor Júpiter entendiendo ahora todo. _

—_Mnnn… ¿debería? _

—_Afrodita, Diosa del amor y la belleza en Venus, se caso con Hefesto sin amarlo por orden de Zeus, rey de los dioses. Sin embargo, realmente amaba a Ares, el dios de la guerra en Marte. Ambos se enamoraron y se volvieron amantes… pero Hefesto los encontró y les tendió una trampa, ridiculizándolos frente a los otros dioses. Como no podían estar juntos, quisieron representar su amor mediante la unión de los símbolos de sus respectivos planetas, hechos cada uno con parte del trono de ambos, así, el de Venus está hecho con plata e incrustaciones de cuarzo rosado y el de Marte hecho de cobre macizo, cada uno prometió llevarlo en el cuello siempre. Después de eso, nunca más se volvieron a ver. _

—_Es una historia muy triste… _

—…_como es que Minako les dio esto?... —Rei hablaba por primera vez _

—_Eh? Pues nos dijo que te lo diéramos antes de partir, me pregunto como es que lo habrá conseguido. _

—_Esto no es solo el símbolo de amor entre los dioses, es el símbolo del amor prohibido, de aquellos que no pueden estar juntos. No entiendo porqué Venus me dio esto…— Las sailors y la princesa se miraron, dudando al principio de hablar, pero luego Júpiter intervino. _

—_Mars… Minako te ama… se ha enamorado de ti… _

—_QUE?! _

—_Se que es una sorpresa pero… así es..._

—_Pero… no puede ser… ayer me grito que me odiaba y que me desconocía… esto debe ser una especie de jugarreta de ella, me lo dio solo para hacerme sentir mal de que no fui a despedirla…_

—_No Rei… Nosotras lo sabíamos desde hace un tiempo… no te lo dijimos porque le prometimos a Minako no hacerlo… seguro era por eso que quería que lo abrieras frente a nosotras, para explicarte…_

— …_no puede ser… —Rei miro nuevamente el símbolo que tenía entre sus manos, entendiendo ahora muchas cosas que en el pasado le eran enigmas sobre Minako que pensó nunca entendería. Las rodillas le temblaron e hizo que cayera al suelo sobre estas, sin dejar de mirar el dije… —…que tonta he sido… y yo le dije todas esas cosas ayer… _

— _Rei… —la princesa se arrodilló también, poniéndose a la altura de Mars y colocando una mano sobre su hombro… —Creemos que intentó decirte lo que sentía ayer… no se que paso entre ustedes, pero hoy se veía muy triste, y sabemos que no fue por su partida de hoy…_

—_Bien… ahora que sabes lo que siente… ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Fue Mako la que habló— tenemos que buscar la forma de comunicarnos con Minako apenas regrese…_

—_Si… lamentablemente ya no tiene el intercomunicador así que debemos buscar otra forma de--_

—_No… no vamos a hacer nada…_

—_Que?! —dijeron al unísono sus sorprendidas amigas. Rei se puso de pie, cerrando la cajita naranja y dentro de ella el dije._

—_Minako ya se fue… si de verdad le hubiera importado tanto como dicen, no se hubiese ido así sin más, no solo me dejo a mi, sino a todas nosotras, abandonó su misión de proteger a la princesa. Ella tenía la oportunidad de quedarse y no lo hizo._

—_Pero Rei…—respondió la princesa —ella se fue porque--_

—_Se bien porqué se fue… se que no solo se fue por su padre… yo también tuve algo que ver… pero fue su decisión irse y no tengo porqué intervenir en ella… _

—_Rei… debe haber algo que podamos hacer para--_

—_Me retiro a mi habitación… Mako… crees que podrías…—no pudo terminar… aún estaba en un estupor muy grande y sobre todo en agonía…._

—_Esta bien Rei… no te preocupes, yo me encargo… —respondió Mako entendiendo a lo que se refería Rei. No le molestaba hacer guardia un día más. _

—_Descansa… —dijo Ami antes de que Rei desapareciera por la puerta._

—_No deberíamos dejar que Rei se de por vencida así de rápido— contestó la princesa. _

—_Lo sabemos princesa, pero no podemos hacer nada mientras Rei no quiera hacer algo… de todas formas, no podemos obligarla… _

—_Deberíamos decirle a Minako que Rei ya lo sabe?_

—_Probablemente ya lo sepa princesa —contestó Ami —tal vez esa era su idea desde el principio._

—_Quizá espere que Rei haga algo…_

—_No lo creo Mako, Minako la conoce mejor que alguna de nosotras, probablemente ya se esperaba esto…_

—_Entonces… ¿que hacemos? —contestó Mako_

—_Por ahora... solo esperar… _

* * *

Notas:

1.- la canción de Minako que se escuchaba por la radio en el momento en que el chofe la encendió era C'est la Vie.

2.- Cuando Minako recuerda, es la escena del Act Zero, cuando se cruza con Tuxedo Kamen por primera vez, era conocido como un ladrón de joyas.

3.- el símbolo de Venus rodeado por hojas de laurel es el mismo que esta en su pluma transformadora de Sailor Moon Star, me pareció interesante colocarlo como signo de la líder, las demás solo tienen grabados el símbolo de sus planetas en sus respectivos cuartos.

4.- La leyenda de Ares y Afrodita es real, pueden encontrarla en Internet en cualquier página de mitología griega. Lo único que modifiqué es lo del símbolo entrelazado de Venus y Marte, que es un símbolo conocido por todos. Se me ocurrió ponerlo aquí porque justo cuando estaba escribiendo la parte del milenio de plata, me pregunte que podría poner para simbolizar una unión así… y ese símbolo calza perfecto.

Bueno eso es todo... lamento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar!! Pero la universidad me tiene corta de tiempo… intentaré actualizar la otra parte la próxima semana. Este capítulo era muy largo por lo que decidí hacerlo en dos partes. Contestando una de las dudas… pues Minako recuerda a Rei como Reiko porque era una forma de llamarla así en el pasado (según este fic, en capítulos posteriores pondré el origen desde mi punto de vista de su nick name). Bueno una vez mas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Majo Arisugawa.


End file.
